A variety of metal catalysts have been proposed for use in processes for dimerizing chlorine-containing fluorocarbons, for dehalogenating halogenated fluorocarbons for hydrogenolyzing halogenated hydrocarbons and for hydrofluorating halogenated hydrocarbons (see e.g., PCT Publication No. WO 95/05353 for dimerization examples and L. E. Manzer et al., Adv. Catal. (39) pp. 329-350 (1993) for examples of the other listed processes). The products of these processes are useful for the preparation of hydrofluorocarbons which can be substituted for chlorofluorocarbons and hydrochlorofluorocarbons which have been used as refrigerants, blowing agents and cleaning agents. Some of the olefinic products are useful as monomers for fluoropolymers. There is an interest in developing economical processes for the preparation of such compounds.